The Unexpecting Events
by Inukikomaru
Summary: Kagome is a new student in a new city and throughout her experience there she comes across new people and new problems.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story so please don't judge to harshly.

The morning was unusually quiet as kagome slowly walked to her class. She was often late to school because she would over sleep, but today she was early with a bright smile on her face. As she walked into the class hojo greeted her with a hug and asked "how are you feeling today higurashi"? With a sigh she replied with a small smile and said "I'm fine hojo thank you". And as she tried to walk away he quickly grabbed her arm and said "hey higurashi I heard you were moving and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me before you go". Every day for the past three years he always asked kagome on a date but she refused. It's not that she didn't like him it's just she always looked at him like a friend. So with a kind smile she said "I'd love too but I can't" and pulled her arm away and went to her seat. After that hojo stared at her all class until she had enough and stood up and yelled "CAN YOU STOP STARING AT ME ITS REALLY ANNOYING" and with that she walked out of the class not caring that the teacher was yelling after her to come back. After that all her classes have gone by slowly and at the end of the day she said good bye to all her friends. With tears in her eyes she told them she'll be back so don't forget about her. Kagome slowly walked out of the school towards her bus with a heavy heart. When she got home she quickly changed and started to pack the rest of her stuff up and loaded it into the moving truck. She was staring at the sky when her mother kyoko higurashi put her arm around her and said "ready to go"? with a quick nod kagome kyoko and sota all jumped in the truck and with that they were off.

As they arrived at their new house Kagome awoke in awe. The house was beautiful and fit for her little family. The whole family spent the day unloading the truck and putting things where they should be. The next few days were spent exploring the city of Beijing until Kyoko began work. Kagome started school in two months so until then she would enjoy her days off. Her older brother sota already graduated and he had his girlfriend kagura live with them. While Kyoko worked sota and kagome explored their new neighborhood and found a park not too far from the house. Sota looked at kagome with a big smile on his face and said "you wanna play some basketball"? Kagome laughed and said "sota you know I hate playing". With that sota laughed and said "I know that's why I asked" the two both laughed and went home. Two months came and went and now is time for Kagome to start school. Kyoko planned on going to work later so she can drop off kagome. She woke up in a good and positive mood ready to start school. Kyoko took Kagome to school and before she pulled off kyoko wished her the best first day. A teacher walked her to her first class and knocked on the door and said "I have your new student with me". When the door opened she was completely shocked by what she saw. The teacher had six-inch heels on with a black knee-high length dress on with a lot of jewelry on. She smiled and said "hi nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi, I am Mrs. Onigumo".

Weird place to leave off I know, in advance I wanna apologize for the horrible story.


	2. Chapter 2

With a smile kagome said "nice to meet you too". After that class she went to her next class and met her teacher Mrs. Lundie her music teacher. Her class mates Mikael, shardai and umi were kind to her. As she listened to them sing the new song they were learning she thought to herself "I could get used to this class". As her day came to an end she had to take the bus home. She got lost at first and then when she got on the bus she realized she had to get on early or she had to sit with someone. Over the next few weeks she got used to her schedule with starting the day with English, music, gym and finally math. During these weeks she got close to Mikael and eventually developed feelings for him but he didn't know if he wanted her or another girl. Until one day he said "kagome I really want to be with you". On the outside she smiled and said "okay" but on the inside, she was screaming "FINALLY". It was two weeks into the relationship until the girl he was about to date came in the classroom crying and said "Mikael got taken out of school and now he will be homeschooled".

Kagomes heart broke silently because she really wanted to see him. But she got over and within a month she found out a guy named koga liked her. And for a while kagome and koga were close and were interested in each other until everyone told her to not date him. Curiosity got the best of her and she asked why? Arihanna said "I heard he had an std" then kimi said "hes a hoe he just wants to take your virginity". All her friends told her rumors they heard and kagome sat in her gym class silently until her best friend miroku approached her and said "what's wrong"? kagome sighed heavily and told him everything they said and he simply told her then do what her heart was telling her.

That stayed on her mind all day and as she was on the bus going home she kept thinking about what miroku said until she felt someone staring at her. And as she turned her head sure enough someone was in fact staring. She blushed a bit and said "is there something on my face"? but she got no response. So, she felt awkward and looked away to see if the person would stop staring. But when she turned to look back at him he didn't move an inch. All of a sudden, the boys friend said "alright yasha stop staring at her you're probably scaring her". In reality he did but she made no effort to show it she simply played it off and kept looking out her window.

And when her stop came up kagome quickly walked off the bus and ran straight home so she can be in bed. The next day went by quickly and Kagome really wanted to get home she was extremely tired and wanted to sleep. Kagome was changing the song on her iPhone when all of a sudden, she heard a voice ask if he can sit down next to her since the bus was packed as always. Absent mindedly she slid in and said "sure", when she looked up it was the kid that stared at her the day before. He sat beside her and said "hi what's your name"? kagome laughed and said "kagome" he nodded his head and said "I'm inuyasha, can you say hi inuyasha" she chuckled and slowly said" hi inuyasha". Once again, he nodded and asked "so how old are you"? slowly she said "16 and you"? he quickly said "me too". And before she could say anything else he quickly yelled "I'm gonna walk you home". Kagome rejected him and said "no thanks I'm good" but he quickly said "nope I'm still going to walk you home anyway". And true to his word he walked her home even though she said no. as they were walking towards her house all his friends started screaming "YEAH MY BOY" and "I SEE YOU YASHA. Quite annoyingly if kagome might add, as they reached her house she said "ok well see ya" he said "can I get a hug"? so she agreed but when he hugged her his hand ended up on her ass. And when she reached her door step he quickly said "can I get another? that felt so good". So once again she agreed and once again his hand landed on her ass and he surprisingly kissed her cheek twice for no reason.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my third chapter and so far I got 18 views and one follower so thank you for liking my terrible writing enough to follow it 3

* * *

The next day was raining and kagome didn't feel like leaving for school. But she slowly got dressed and headed towards the bus stop. As she walked to the bus stop she felt eyes on her again. And as she finally got to the bus stop the kid that called himself inuyasha was staring as usual but this time his friends were too. once she got to school koga came up to her and said "good morning, hows my woman doing"? With a small smile kagome said "good morning koga and im fine thanks". With that koga walked her to class and placed a small kiss on the lips and went to his own class. At some point during English she thought about telling koga about inuyasha but decided not to.

She started working on her music homework until mrs. Onigumo asked can she grade a few papers. Kagome was the smartest out of her class so she often graded papers or worked on homework from other classes. She gladly accepted them and finished just as the class was over. On the way out, she bumped into her friend yuki, they both had music class together. On their way to class kagome told yuki everything that happened with inuyasha, and the first thing she said was "oh um that's kind of creepy". Shortly after kagome laughed and said "uh yeah you think". As music class begins koga walks in and grabs kagome and pulls her into a long bear hug.

As he sits down bankotsu says "hey inuyasha was staring at your girl yesterday"! koga looked at kagome and said "really"? Kagome quickly jumped and said "yeah and I don't know why but it's weird". Kagome wasn't gonna say anything cause it didn't matter but she wasn't going to mention that he walked her home and kissed her. As soon as he found out he walked out the class for a few minutes but came back and took pictures with kagome just because he felt like it. As the day came to an end kagome sat on the bus and watched the rain come down as she listened to music. when her stop came up inuyasha ran after her and said "im gonna walk you home again" and with a sigh kagome said "no its raining you don't have too" and with a sly grin he said "ya but I want too so get over it".

Kagome didn't really want him to walk her home but she couldn't get him to go. Slowly they reached her house and once again he asked for a hug. She reluctantly agreed and once more his hand found his way to her ass. Two weeks later koga got into a fight with a boy in kagomes gym class. The day he got suspended she was bored and tired all day until she got home. She sped walked home hoping to get a good nap after eating a hot pocket. As soon as she was about to go to sleep there was a knock on the door. She silently wondered who it could be since her mom and brother were both working. To her surprise it was inuyasha. With a small grin he said "hey, can you come outside"? She slowly nodded her head and went to put shoes and a light sweater on. As she sat down on her porch inuyasha smiled and said "soo do you smoke"? Kagome replied with a disgusted face and said "no why"?


End file.
